Persuade Me
by nerdsandlairs
Summary: "I was persuaded otherwise." Skye's bargain to ensure the safe release of Josh. One Shot, intro to Unforgiven.


**Persuade [per- sweyd] Verb;**

**To Prevail on (a person) to do something, as by advising or urging.**

**To induce to believe by appealing to reason or understanding; convince**

"Believe me, I wanted to kill you, young Shannon, a lot but uh.. I was uh- I was persuaded otherwise." Lucas spoke, looking over his shoulder just as Skye revealed herself to Josh and his father. Lucas pursed his lips together at the thought of their 'deal', while Skye could only look to the ground with shame.

* * *

"Both male Shannon's have been escorted to the holding facility, sir." A Phoenix solider reported to a slightly sore and highly pissed off, Lucas Taylor. He was wiping away the last of his blood from his face with a rag as he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good. Fetch me some supplies from medical. I think I want to take my time with the boy." He growled as he brought a hand to his head. The blow from the tray was what did him in. He didn't survive being alone off the grid all this time just to be humiliated by some little shit. It ran in the family he supposed.

"Like father like son." He whispered to himself.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The Solider asked.

"Nothing. Just get me those supplies, maybe some extractors, scalpels… Those kinds of things." He ordered as shouts from the security detail erupted from below.

Someone slipped past his guards, and there was only one Terra Novian who was capable of that.

Skye managed to get to the doorway before being ensnared by the men who had utterly failed their post. Kicking and flailing, Skye screamed as the pair began to drag her away.

"Wait!" Lucas spoke as he made his way to them. "Well well well… if it isn't Bucket." He spoke softly now, but his eyes were less than soft. "If you wanted to see your dear big brother, all you had to do was ask." He teased, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I did," she retorted, "but these two lard for brains said no civilians allowed!" She seethed as she pulled at her captors once more, their grip tightening squeezing a wince from the young woman.

"So what can I do for you, Bucket? Make it quick though, I'm kind of in a hurry- Being in charge and all. I have to put those who disobey me in their place." He said with a smile, which was short lived as his expression turned cold. "Which is in the ground."

"No, Lucas, please!" Skye shouted as the guards moved to take a hold of her once more. "Don't hurt Josh, I'm begging you."

"Josh? Is that the kid's name? Oh well, believe me, Bucket, he's in for quite the treat. Maybe he can tell me what I've fracture as I'm torturing him, you know, with his mom being a doctor and all." He mused brushing past her to attend to his duties.

"Lucas, what do you want? I'll give you anything!" She called, stopping the man in his tracks. "Please Lucas, just- just let Josh go."

Lucas spun back around to face the restrained Skye, her eyes shining bright with tears threatening to break. He chuckled softly as he approached her once more.

"Oh but dear sister, what could you possibly offer that could satisfy me more than me ripping the flesh from young Shannon?" He purred looking over her with curiosity.

"I'm not going to haggle with you right now, Lucas. Just name your price and let him go." Lucas rolled his eyes at the answer. Leave it to Bucket to suck out the fun of any situation.

"Very well then. Let's discuss my terms inside, shall we? Let her go, and get me those supplies. Just in case…" He said shooting a warning glance to Skye who made her way in, approaching Commander Taylor's desk. Where Lucas's father was tidy, he was messy, in more ways than one. The desk was littered with documents and alcohol stains.

Lucas didn't enter until they were down the steps, with the specific order that no one was enter, under any circumstances.

"Oh no, Bucket, this isn't where we are going to negotiate. Step into that room, there." He said pointing to the back room which was the only part of HQ that was closed off. Skye had been in here on enough mornings to know that was the Commander's quarters.

"Lucas, I-!" A forceful hand found its way onto Skye's throat, setting the girl into a panic.

"Don't make me ask you twice." He warned, releasing her with a shove in that direction.

Skye shook as she made her way into the bedroom. She wasn't an idiot, he didn't tell her what the cost of Josh's release was, but it was painfully clear what she was going to have to give him. She paused once inside, maybe she could offer something else. She turned to speak again but found Lucas already hovering above her.

Closing the door behind him he smiled, showing off his teeth like the predator he was and closed the gap between them.

"Lucas, listen, I'm not sure if this is the best use of our deal. I mean I'm a huge asset, I can gather Intel, sneak around almost undetected. Maybe I can find your father's camp?!" She suggested as Lucas motioned to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear once more.

"Oh my dear sweet, innocent, beautiful sister."

"I'm not innocent. Josh is." She warned, but her tone was less than convincing. Lucas continued to smile. It was strange, his expressions. His smile came off as sincere, kind, forgiving, but within the first ten minutes of knowing Lucas Taylor, Skye knew he did not hold such characteristics. The hand that tucked her hair was now upon the back of her neck, a fistful of hair now clutched within his grasp.

"See, Bucket, that's what I like about you. You aren't innocent... You just look that way. You and I are so alike. We are both so damaged, yet we're still so much more superior to the rest of the people around us." He whispered as he pulled her hair back, exposing her throat to him.

"Lucas- please stop-"

"You want to know my price, sister? It's you." He growled before he shoved her to the bed. "Your rebellious ways have gone on long enough and I will no longer tolerate it. If you wish to save this 'Josh' from my wrath, you'll just have to persuade me. Now show me, Bucket, what are you willing to do to save your friend?"

Skye stared at him, paralyzed at the man's words. What was she willing to do? Her eyes fell to the floor before she shut them. Lucas was now perplexed at the lack of action in the young girl. He opened his mouth to speak again when Skye's voice broke the silence for him.

"Brother." She whispered, catching Lucas off guard. "I don't know what it is, that you want from me." Her voice cracking, she was on the verge of tears but refused to let them go. If Lucas had to fight her for it, then Josh was as good as dead.

Suddenly Lucas was upon her, his hands cupping her face as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Of course, my sweet sister, I should have known just how innocent you really are… You have no idea what it is that I'm asking of you here, but I'll teach you." His thumbs caressing her cheeks. "If you're willing, that is." He asked.

With her head still in his hands, Skye nodded furiously. She was inexperienced and had only taken interest in the opposite sex, but her affections were shot down before they could take off.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. Don't question it, just do it for me. Okay, Bucket?" Lucas's voice came, to which Skye nodded again as his hands were pulled away. "Strip." He whispered breathlessly into her skin. The command sent a chill down her spine, but she would do as she was asked.

Her flesh, in exchange for Josh's life. That was the price, and in this moment, she was willing to pay it, in full.

Slowly, she removed her white black and gray flannel top, revealing that the undershirt was nothing more than a simple black cami, once off Skye moved to lift up the cami herself but only stopped when she felt Lucas take hold of her hands once more.

"Wait- Just.. Let me help you, Bucket." He said, brushing her hands away taking hold of the cami and pulled it over her head, discarding the article of clothing to the side.

His jade eyes grazed over her bare body with hunger. He wouldn't even try to remember the last time he had sex, he only knew he was out of practice, on edge and short on time. He licked his lips and forcefully placed his hands upon her breasts, still shielded by her purple bra. She gasped which nearly sent him over.

"Now Bucket.. I would really, really love to take the time to show you everything, but I'm afraid we only have time for something… quick." He whispered, vowing that at the earliest opportunity he would clear his schedule to keep her in bed for a week.

"Get onto the floor, and sit on your knees." He ordered, silently, Skye did just so, but not before being hoisted back up. "Sorry, nearly forgot about this." He murmured as he unsnapped her bra and flung it to the side. The cool night air making her pink nipples peak immediately. "Now, assume the position, Bucket." He ordered once more.

With Skye seated just at the edge of the bed, Lucas sat before her and hurriedly began to undo his pants, shoving them just down to his knees. His erection fully on display, his hands finding hers on her lap and placed it on his shaft.

"Now, Bucket, I just want you to take this and pull, gently though... If you hurt me, I might take it out on you later." He teased, setting panic into the girl's eyes. She swallowed hard. She knew the basic concept, but the act of it.

Wordlessly, Skye began to massage the organ, immediately getting a throaty approval from the older man. His eyes closed and his hands went to his sides, letting the girl fend for herself. Skye felt his erection grow firmer after only a few strokes.

"Don't stop, Bucket." He whispered, catching Skye off guard. She just wanted the act to be done with so naturally she increased her speed, in hopes that his release would come soon, but her grip was lost when she felt one of Lucas's hand wander to her breast, he tisked at her for that.

"Bucket, who said you could stop?" He questioned, trying to be stern, but he was too pleased to produce anything close to menacing at this point.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Never mind, Bucket, never mind. I have a new task for you to carry out anyway." He cooed as the hand which groped at her was now on her face. "I need you to open your mouth. Okay, my little Bucket?"

Skye tried her best to mask her displeasure to the request, but it was plain to see. Lucas didn't mind, so long as she did as she was told. Closing her eyes, Skye opened her mouth ever so slightly.

"More than that, Bucket. Like if you were going to scream." Lucas chimed, his once free hand now stroking his member with anticipation. Skye took in a deep breath and opened up her mouth as wide as she could. Without warning Lucas moved his hands to the back of her head and impaling her mouth upon his lengthy member, making her gag instantly.

Lucas relished the feeling of her throat protesting, fight to force him out as he tongue flailed beneath. He slowly began to release his grip on Skye and allowed her to come up for air, to which she gasped for air.

"Now. Repeat that motion, but use your tongue. If you do a good enough job, I won't have to be so forceful." Skye did her best to not gag at the thought. She didn't enjoy the feeling of near suffocation, but she didn't enjoy any of this to be honest.

Steadying her breaths, she placed her hands upon his knees. She eyed him once, before taking in his member once more. Her tongue swirling around his engorged member, Lucas was in ruins now, groaning heartily at the sensation.

"That's it, Bucket. Just like that." He whispered placing a hand placed behind her head, his fingers laced within her hair, applying the slightest amount of force to keep an even pace. He still felt a fair amount of resistance, but that made it all more worthwhile. She was a trooper, fighting the urge to gag at each thrust.

Minutes past and they continued to go at the pace which Skye had set, Lucas was very close now and he did not wish to lose the orgasm, but he had a man to interrogate, a village to look after and a father to find.

"Bucket, you're doing very well, but we have to get going, so how about we wrap this up now, hmm?" He asked, making Skye stop at the pulling of her hair, her mouth free from Lucas's member.

"Keep your mouth open, and stick out your tongue." He ordered as he went back to stroking himself. Skye wordlessly obeyed the request and her eyes closing, only to be forced open at the feeling of his hand on her scalp once more, her hazel blue eyes locking with his jade green. A silent command was issued, one which she understood and their gazes remained locked.

Lucas found solace in this, and Skye only felt shame.

Suddenly the grip on her hair tightened, and her mouth nearly touching his member once more. Skye mentally prepared herself to take it in once more, but soon felt warmth spill upon her tongue, and her throat, a stray shot hitting her cheek.

It was bitter, salty even, which made her wish to spit it out but in her position, neck craned upward kneeling before him, she was forced to swallow his seed.

Satisfaction was written all over Lucas Taylor's face as he staggered back to the best, practically falling down, but his gaze never left Skye's. The remained silent for some time. The only sounds to be heard were the patrols outside, and the deep breaths of Lucas.

Finally finding the energy to move, Lucas brought his pants up, still keeping eye contact with Skye. He grinned once more and knelt before her, pressing his lips to her forehead, sending a shiver down her spine as his hand found its way back into her hair.

"Thank you, Bucket." He cooed with gratitude. "That was uh- that was quite nice, amazing actually." He continued, his fingers lacing and unlacing in her hair. "We'll have to do that again sometime… But, not now. I have work to do, and I'm sure you'd like to see your 'friend' home, now wouldn't you?"

Skye's attention was brought back at the mention of her friend. She half expected Lucas to announce that he never held intentions of releasing Josh.

"He's free to go?" She asked, still wary of the man.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lucas muttered as he stood up, his eyes no longer on her, freeing Skye from that jade gaze for the first time since she entered the Commander's office. "At least for now. I have no doubt that he'll earn a death sentence again.. But I assume he'll always have you to bail him out, won't he?" He asked, eyeing her once more.

Skye could only turn her gaze to the floor as she nodded in response. She might not have Josh's heart, but she had his life in her hands now, and though it was burden, she was willing to do anything to keep him safe.

"Good. Now then. What do you say we give the convicts the good news? Oh but uh- you should probably clean yourself up first, got some of me on your cheek…" He whispered with amusement, nodding to his left. "Latrine is just though there.. I'll meet you down on the deck. Don't be too long, Bucket." He cooed once more, leaving the girl in the room.

Once out of sight, Skye began to feel the waterworks come again, but she forced them down once more. She wasn't out of the woods. Not yet anyway. Taking in a few deep breaths to help calm her nerves, Skye collected her discarded articles of clothing. In the bathroom she scrubbed her face clean and rinsed the awful taste from her mouth.

So long as the colony was threatened by Lucas, Skye knew she would have no other choice other than to submit to him. If it wasn't Josh as the barging chip, it would be her mother, or a member of Josh's family. A friend of hers. Anyone in Terra Nova really. It was the one good trait she had, and it was her greatest downfall. She couldn't stand to see anyone suffer, not if she could help it.

Skye quickly threw on her clothes and rushed out to meet Lucas once more. He still grinned at her, making her stomach churn, but she returned a smile to him none the less. He would pay for the damage he caused, the threat that he brought upon their messed up oasis. But for the time being, Skye could only bide her time and hope that nothing else went in his favor.


End file.
